Nier
by God's Tears
Summary: Elle était douée pour ça. Il suffisait de l'éviter, de le repousser, d'ignorer à quel point il avait réussi à la transformer. Et ça, même si c'était difficile.


**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **NIER**

* * *

Ses lèvres étaient chaudes, douces, lisses et fermes.

Elles parcouraient sa peau. Elle les sentait, si électrisantes – si tentatrices –. C'était une lente provocation mais elle aimait ça.

Ses mains n'étaient pas parfaites.

Rugueuses, elles glissaient sur les formes harmonieuses de son corps nu. Elles caressaient les cicatrices meurtrissant sa chair si sensible sous ses touches délicates.

Ses yeux étaient si lumineux, si verts, si brûlants de quelque chose – quelque chose qu'elle s'était interdite –.

Son regard mémorisait son être – le transperçait si violemment que son cœur rata un battement – pour disparaître lorsqu'il ferma ses paupières.

Son souffle se mélangeait au sien. Fort, dévastateur.

Comme son odeur.

Son parfum entêtant, capiteux, qui l'ensorcelait sans pitié pour la laisser pantoise après un rapport trop long – parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas retenir sa respiration pour toujours –. Mais là, alors que les draps si froids d'un lit trop royal se frottait contre son dos, elle pouvait être submergée.

Ses mèches bleues effleuraient sa joue pendant qu'il embrassait son cou si tendrement, lentement, sa langue la goûtant. Elle s'arqua, apprécia, tenta d'ignorer les exquises sensations qu'il arrivait à créer.

Il était partout.

Son baiser avait la saveur de la passion – et de l'amour –.

Ses muscles travaillaient sous le rythme saccadé d'une nouvelle danse. Elle l'appréciait, même si ses démons intérieurs hurlaient sa faiblesse et ses tords – elle n'avait pas le droit à ce luxe –. Pourtant, elle restait. La chaleur qu'il lui offrait, elle la prenait pour se redonner de la force et du courage. Alors elle se demanda comment il acceptait de faire ça, lui qui avait tant de responsabilités.

Il s'éternisait, surmontait les obstacles, détruisait ses barrières.

Encore une fois, il avait accédé à son cœur. Le même, celui qu'il avait si cruellement brisé en partant. Celui qui était devenu noir, oh, si noir qu'elle doutait de revoir une lumière.

Sauf qu'elle était revenue, un peu plus brillante et douloureuse cette fois.

« _Erza…_ »

Sa voix avait mué, ce n'était plus celle d'un enfant au bord des larmes. Maintenant, c'était celle d'un homme s'offrant à elle, corps et âme, sans même hésiter. Et ce qu'il lui murmurait dans le creux de l'oreille valait bien toutes les richesses au monde, parvenait à la faire douter – et si elle méritait tout ça, finalement ? – pour lui arracher un rire gêné.

L'insulter.

Lui dire qu'il foutait tout en l'air pour des caprices.

Se radoucir.

Pleurer dans l'ombre.

Vaincre ses peurs mais rester tétanisée sous ses prunelles trop vives.

La folie l'avait peut-être gagnée. C'était quoi, cette emprise qu'il avait sur elle ?

« _Je ne te blesserai jamais_. »

Sauf qu'elle se déchirait, là, quelque part à l'intérieur. Elle se consumait. Il la tuait, indirectement. Ça avait beau faire mal – si délicieusement mal – elle restait, obéissait, se pliait à ses volontés malgré son caractère.

Sa loyauté la perdra.

Et peut-être ses sentiments, aussi. Il y avait un peu de ça.

La saveur de ses baisers effaçait cette pensée, jusqu'à la suivante qui bousculera tout. Alors ils repartiront à zéro. Elle passera sa main sur le tableau noir de sa vie pour ignorer ce qu'il tentait désespérément d'écrire.

De créer.

Knightwalker n'était pas prête pour ça. Ce qu'il lui offrait, elle le jetait sans la moindre émotion. Elle refusait de lui faire face ou même d'entacher davantage sa route, lui qui devait guider son peuple vers la lumière.

Voilà pourquoi, comme tous les matins, elle rassemblera les quelques pièces de son armure scintillante. Elle s'armera. Relèvera la tête. Avancera fièrement avec un regard déterminé. Voilà pourquoi, comme à chaque fois que ses pas la guidaient vers lui, elle l'esquivera.

Elle s'enfuira.

« _Nous devons parler._ »

Un sourire cassa ses lèvres. C'était plat. Amer.

Éviter le problème et ne surtout pas fondre sous la poigne qui la maintenait sur place.

« _Nous n'avons rien à nous dire, mon Roi_. »

Elle avait juste à nier – ses sentiment, autant que les siens –.

Reconstruire les fondations d'une profonde indifférence.

Et refuser de voir ce que pouvait être sa vie à ses côtés.


End file.
